When Two Eyes Meet
It was a sunny day in Kirigakure. A young wanderer by the name of Haru Hyūga was walking in Kirigakure as it is one of his most favorite villages. He went into a restaurant to eat. He sat down and looked out of the window beside him. "Man, I remember when this was blood mist village Yagura really turned this village into a nightmare. He is gone now and I think the new Mizukage is doing a good job maintaining the peace and order her." he thought. Haru then suddenly remembered Warujie who was his old master who had abandoned the village. On this memory he remembered the mysterious Uchiha they both faced in front of the Uchiha temple. He remembered the dark chakra this Uchiha had and he memorized his signature. Of course the thing that gave Shinzui away was his use of Kamui at the end of the battle. "Hello there,... you must be a traveler here !" said Shinzui, with his cloak on, and unlikle usual giving away his unusual chakra feel. "Its all the Daimyo's fault you know !" he continued has he walked towards and sat besides Haru ordering a bowl of hot soup. Haru was greatly surprised as he opened his eyes widely. "That chakra, it's him." Haru thought, of course, he couldn't see Shinzui's face thanks to his cloak. "So, we meet again, Uchiha. However, this time, I am not that inexperienced brat you faced in front of the Uchiha temple." said Haru while remaining on his guard. "Your eyes, have matured ? haven't they ? are is it that you got scared ! sorry but this time, I don't have anything to destroy, well, I came here with the preposition, I need you to assess the strength of one of my friend." Shinzui said, has he looked around the amazing view of the waitresses. "Well, let alone the fact that I can't trust you. Why would I help a shinobi from Kiri to increase their comrades' battle strength. But for you to come here, you must have heard of me. I am famous around here by the name Karasu. However, I still need a reason to help you." "Well, at this moment of war,... I am a man capable of actions to guard peace. This friend of mine, you are up against is a instrument to my methods, and you are the fuel that would help run my words. Let alone you not trusting me, I came here prepared for a proposal, ''" Shinzui blatantly replied as he took out a small box wrapped with gift wrapper and a shiny ribbon. Haru looked at the gift with a poker face. "So...Let me get this straight, you are giving me this as a proposal?" Haru asked not believing what he is seeing. "You are going very fast pace, How did you even find me?" asked Haru. Before handling the gift, however, Shinzui gave him a chit which had a map of a forest close to DarkMist Arena. "''You first complete the job, don't kill her, you can have this gift only after you finish a round with her. Trust ? yes, if I fail to get this to you, you can have her life in exchange. As for how I found you, lol, you are the talk of the town," "Haha, okay. But, if I win. I want something besides this gift. I want a spare with you Uchiha. I don't know why, but I shall trust you on this one." said Haru. After half an hour he was at the location that Shinzui gave him the directions to. Of course, he had scanned the place beforehand with his Byakugan in order to make sure that there wasn't any traps. He then waited for his challenger. Meanwhile, Hiroshi Kyōya was back from his mission. He was very bored and he needed to be entertained, he searched for Fang who was someone Hiroshi considered as a rival. In order to battle him as he didn't get a good fight out of his mission. Shinzui was the only man who Hiroshi couldn't kill even if he wanted to and that's why he considered him as a rival. The Freezing What? Just as Haru would get to the spot. Rin Batsu, the only daughter of the famed Fang, appeared on top of the trees. Her presence, bringing the temperature of the surroundings to the minus degrees. "You must be the one," her soft voice echoed the mist surround the area. The Water content in the atmosphere slowly changing into pieces of ice, falling like snow. "All, I need is someone to train me tfor the upcoming War." she said smiling at the looks of the young man, "Don't take this the wrong way lad, I am only doing this for my father." "It's okay, we are comrades now. That's why we made the allied shinobi force." said Haru turning to Rin. He then got up and said "Alright, shall we start?" he asked "Yes indeed, waiting for your move, btw, its Rin-sama for now !" smiled Rin, has he got into combat pose. "You can call me Haru." he said as he disappeared thanks to his great speed and appeared right in front of Rin as he attempted to punch her in the abdomen. "that speed !" Rin gulped has Haru was about to punch her in the abdomen, "Didn't your parents teach you, not to lay hands on girls," she screamed as shed laid her hands in between her abdomen and his fist intercepting the punch. Using her her free hands to tap the boy. This was a rather unnoticeable, sudden, unexpected approach from the defensive girl, capable of sending chills down the boys brains and slowing down his movements. Haru noticed that Rin was using an ice technique from the gathered chakra in her finger. He quickly used his free hand and slammed it into Rin saying "Hakke Kūshō" if this strike makes contact, Rin would be knocked back slightly. Haru then realized he isn't facing a normal girl and activates his byakugan. Rin immediately, escaped from the path of the Hyuuga Technique, and landed a few feet away from the Hyūga. "A Byakugan, no wonder, my dad had a taste on you !" she said, awaiting the next course of action. Haru took the gentle fist fighting stance. "So you're an Uchiha? I mean I assume by dad you mean the Uchiha who lead me here." he said. "Well, no matter." he then used Genjutsu Binding on Rin and used his speed to get right in front of her, he attempted to hit a few chakra points a couple in the liver and one in the heart. "Well, you fought with my dad ? amazing !" Rin said, has she knew her father wasn't a one to reveal his true identity to anyone below his standards, Now that you know, she smiled, has her Sharingan activated. As soon has she was bind to a genjutsu, she was quick enough to use her Sharingan to decrypt it and break from it. However, because of the speedy movements, she was unsuccessful in sending it back towards Haru. Her Sharingan, capable of slightly predicting the path of the Hyūga helped her escape his plight. "The sharingan, huh? well well, turns out your strong, talented and beautiful. What a wonderful combination for a kunoichi like yourself. "Hmm, Thank you, It is not common to get compliments from opponents like that !" Rin said quite surprised at the sudden slowiness of Haru's motions and his quick change of actions. Not to be outwitted, her inner self got ready for a surprise attack from the enemy. "As a thank you for your compliments, here is a fireball from me" She said quickly weaving seven handseals and sending a huge fireball towards Haru. Haru weaved some hand seal with great speed and said "Suiton: Suijinheki" as a water wall rose from the ground protecting him from the fire. "Pretty Neat of you !" Rin commented, as she waited for her chakra level to rise up, and get on a defensive against the man. Haru then deactivates the water wall. He then uses Chakra Enhanced Speed to get right in front of Rin using Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm. Two Weirdos Walking down from the restaurant, Shinzui walked around the streets, hoping to stay overnight bringing out memories of his ANBU life, his presence now slowly fading, as his senses gave him a similar warm taste, "Well, if it isn't the mouse, Hajishi himself" he said looking at his old teammate, Ice-cold Hiroshi. "You knew me by the sense of my chakra, Fang. Well, I guess it can't be unnoticed. I just got back from my mission. Sadly, there wasn't enough challenging fights in it." He said as he threw a kunai right beside Shinzui's face, intentionally missing him. "So I thought I should come to the man I can't kill." he continued. Shinzui smiled, "I still remember the scare you used to inflict on the enemy with that chakra of yours, while my genjutsu brought them down to hell, what a combination it was, Yet now, that chakra of yours, isn't something I should be scared of,..." he interrupted, has he got in the line of the kunai, which tore through a small part of his left cheek, causing a few drops of blood to drip out, which the Fang cleaned with his fingers, he continued with a smiling breath, "because, because you won't kill me." "We will have to see about that, won't we?" said Hiroshi as he threw three shuriken towards Shinzui. "Well, that's the same dialogue as always, Hajishi, How's been your life ? Wanna get a drink or two ? I swear, I'll pay." Shinzui said, as he snapped his fingers towards the direction of the shuriken's, repulsing them towards a butterfly on work. "Oh yeah? I might, after I defeat you." he said as he used Body Flicker Technique generating some smoke to trick Shinzui of where he is going. He then appears behind Shinzui making no sound as he is a master of silent killing. He then performs the tiger hand seal and spits high pressure water from his mouth "Suiton: Suidanha" he said. "First, you want to kill me, now, you want to defeat me ? Can't you make up your mind." the irritated Shinzui said, he had come to Kiri for a peaceful day, but was ruined due to that killing bastards entry. He was still unfazed at the disappearance of the man, who was nicknamed, as Ice-Cold. Sensing and smelling up, Hiroshi's potent yet weird chakra signature, Shinzui immediately got hold of his Gunbai, immediately bringing it to action by sending it in the line of the water wave, absorbing it and sending it back towards the Mizukage's bodyguard, "Aren't you supposed to be the Mizukage's bodyguard," He said with a dead look on his eyes, "Why the hell are you creating a commotion in the middle of the town with such serious techniques." he said has he pointed out at the crowd surrounding them and watching the showdown. "Everybody knows me here and if they are wise, they would get out of my way when I am fighting, if they want to watch it's not my fault if someone gets hurt. And even if it was my fault, I don't care." he said he said evading the water wave which was sent back at him. "For all the citizens who are standing here, you have thirty second to evacuate the area. I am not responsible for any deaths." said Hiroshi as he looked towards Shinzui with his cold eyes as if he didn't care what happens to the citizens, all he cared about was defeating Shinzui. To Hiroshi death isn't a big deal as he had witnessed to many deaths to care anymore. Shinzui smiled as he saw the authoritative figure of an old friend in front of him, "So, no wonder, you got not selected to be the Mizukage," he thought as he awaited the next move. All the citizens ran away in fear of Hiroshi who was known to kill anyone who stands in his way. "Well then, Fang. The area is clear, you can go all out. And I promise you, I will push you to your limit." said Hiroshi. "But, you see, I am not going all out from the start of the battle, I like a build up." he then made a Snake hand seal and molded some chakra in his stomach "Suiton: Bakusui Shōha" he said. He then spit a great amount of water from his mouth which went towards Shinzui as the form of a giant wave. As soon as the wave would collide, it would cover the entire area with water as if they were in the ocean. Shinzui's feet immediately rushed in action, has with a little help of flight and some jumps, Shinzui rushed on top of a building avoiding the waters. He then began scanning at the entire area covered in waters, "Now, hope the Mizukage ain't gonna ask the help of our village for any of this repairing funds." he thought has he removed his cloak and adjusted his gloves. Hiroshi moves right in front of Shinzui and performs the following hand seals with great speed (Tiger → Ox → Monkey → Rabbit → Ram → Boar → Ox → Horse → Monkey → Tiger → Dog → Tiger → Snake → Tiger → Ox → Monkey → Rabbit → Bird) as soon as he makes the bird hand he says "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu". Hiroshi increased the pressure of the water to a level where it can break bones upon collision. Shinzui suspected a close range technique from the Kiri-nin and had kept contact with his chakra signature. Has the Kiri-nin lay before him and kept weaving the handsigns, Shinzui did his own signs, a lot quicker than usual. Doing so,.. Shinzui created a fissure on the building floor below Hiroshi and lead to a fall several meters towards the ground. Doing this, his concentration on the waterfall technique would decrease leading to the loss of accuracy on the strike, as Shinzui would continue watching from his usual position. Hiroshi performed the following hand seals (Dragon → Tiger → Hare) "Suiton: Mizurappa" he said spiting a great amount of water out of his mouth, he directed this to the ground. This technique knocked him back and sent him flying out of the fissure created by Shinzui in order to avoid falling in it. He then uses Body Flicker Technique to get behind Shinzui. He was a few feet away from Shinzui. "Well, Fang, you're good as always. However, you won't get me with a technique like that." he then proceeds to make a Ram hand seal "Suiton: Dai Bakusui Shōha" he said. He then spew large amounts of water from his mouth, creating a massive water orb in which he and Shinzui were in. Hiroshi had the ability to breath underwater. However, he couldn't move as fast as he could outside it. In order to make up for this weakness he performed the following hand seals (Tiger → Ox → Dragon → Hare → Dog → Bird → Rat → Shadow Clone hand seal → Dragon → Ram) "Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu" he said. A large water shark formed around him, Hiroshi was inside this water shark which increased his swimming speed greatly. Shinzui wasted no time in any of his moves, by now, he had got a sample pattern of his opponents moves. As Hiroshi got behind him, Shinzui could suspect another water jutsu coming right at him. As a huge Water wave came right at him, Shinzui immediately jumped into the sky and rapidly flew away from the place landing in a safe distance away from the orb created by Hiroshi. "Alright, he can't get to me while I am here." thought Hiroshi. "I have to admit, it was impressive that he got out of the way in time, however..." Hiroshi weaved the following hand seals (Ram, Dog, Rat) "Hijutsu: Kirisame" he said. The sky started raining chakra absorbing rain which drains chakra at a very high speed. Shinzui looked from the building top, it was actually a night club, he was resting on. His desire for alcohol greatly increased. He could faintly hear the words coming out of his opponent, this turned against his favor for a while, as he had till now depended on the visualization of the jutsu and the words uttered by the opponent. Knowing his opponent, it would be another wave of water turning the entire town into a mini ocean. His ears, sharp as a hungry pet awaiting the orders of its master to have food, and a little bit of lip reading, helped him catch the words, "''-ame''". The Uchiha's mind, danced with the words, "ame ? ame-rain ?" he thought. Suddenly, the atmosphere was filled with droplets of water falling down the cloudy sky. "Strange" he thought, "Wasn't it sunny just a second ago ?" Not wanting to catch a cold, getting exposed to rain water, Shinzui immediately jumped up into the night club, taking refuge in its luxurious balcony. Looking at the deserted surrounding, it looked like, the club was abandoned a year ago. Hiroshi took advantage of the fact that Shinzui is in a closed off area. He moved with great speed towards Shinzui. Of course, the water orb moved with him in an attempt to trap Shinzui in this water orb. "Well, good job, trying to get in that safe zone of yours, proves how much of a coward you are really," Shinzui said slowly, while at the same time pinpointing chakra to his feet. weaving handseals. Shinzui immediately, created a fissure out of the entire building. Using the pieces of rock as footings has he jumped backwards to a safety location. "I don't think, he would be able to maintain the orb for any long time now, and I am running out of places to hide" he thought as he scanned the area looking at the entire town down to a natural disaster. Hiroshi smirked "I have a lot of chakra reserves left, however, I need to absorb Fang's chakra. Luckily, I have my own technique that can do that for me." thought Hiroshi as he weaved the following hand seals (Snake → Ram → Tiger → Horse → Snake → Rabbit → Horse → Snake → Serpant → Both Palms Out). "An S-Ranked jutsu, allowing me to absorb the chakra of anything it contacts. "Now, I told you I will push you to the limit." said Hiroshi. He then deactivated the giant water orb and the shark bullet jutsu. He then weaved the following hand seals (Ram → Shadow Clone hand seal → Dog → Technique specific hand seal → Rat → Ram → Shadow Clone hand seal → Dog → Technique specific hand seal → Rat → Ram). "Suiton: Amesuikōha" he said. The chakra absorbing rain turned into Sharks that cause damage upon contact. Hiroshi increased the rain amounts in order to damage Shinzui as much as possible. Hiroshi didn't settle for this alone, he increased the pressure of the miniature sharks causing them to be a lot more stronger. "I am at a natural disadvantage here," smiled Shinzui, "I can give you a A-Rank for that, but.." he stopped, has he created a large circular water pool, that reflected back the sharks attacking them with the same power and same accuracy, cancelling the attacks midair. as he laid under the protection of this same pool of water. While Shinzui was busy with trying to counter the rain, Hiroshi created three clones. The three clones used Hiding in Mist Technique. They then used their silent killing to sneak beside Shinzui without making a sound. They were very close to him. the three then exploded right next to him. While Shinzui did protect himself from the sharks, he very well didn't get loose of Hiroshi's chakra signature. With the advent of of the mist, Shinzui gradually showed sign of worry, but kept his calm by increasing the reflective layer of the water mirror and expelled of a lot of ash and dust from his mouth, which completely surrounded him. This would provide him an advantage over short range techniques and the heat from the hot ash would almost evaporate a water technique. He also kept his Gunbai ready for any other potential defense necessities. The clones didn't venture in the ash and they stopped when they got close to it. They then surrounded Shinzui making a triangle formation and making sure to stay out of the ash. The three clones made the Tiger hand seal "Suiton: Suidanha". They spew water from their mouth. This water was very high pressure that it can penetrate the human flesh easily. They directed their attack at Shinzui. With no offensive threat coming from his opponent, Shinzui's anger rose a little. From within the ash, he tried to collect has much details has possible about the outside world. He then heard the voice of three men, yelling the same sound, Suidanha, he heard. It was the same predative technique that he had faced last time. Shinzui's hand immediately made a handseal, creating a orb of water which sent out strong whips of water in all directions, colliding the opponents jutsu, protecting Shinzui from the suidanha attack. The attack was deflected, however, the clones still surrounded Shinzui. Hiroshi moved close to these clones and made the Ram hand seal "Suiton: Dai Bakusui Shōha" he said spewing a large amount of water from his mouth which turned to a giant orb. It's size was great enough to trap Shinzui and Hiroshi in it. Able to hear outside movements, and almost out of energy to continue holding the Water Mirror, Shinzui took is game to the next level. Within the cover of ash and dust, he weaved a few handsigns,... replacing himself with a picture frame, as he took cover in a building close by, waiting for Hiroshi to realize his trick. Shinzui created a exact replica of himself to move forward, as he awaited far away hiding from the rain god.